Sacrifice
by PoisonsOrchid
Summary: "It's your turn." her breathless whisper caressed his ears. The pain in his eyes was clear. He didn't want to do this. But as she sighed he spoke the words he was burdened with, "We can't." Through her tremor came the end, "I know."-Important note inside-


This is based off of **another story**. I have no clue what it was called or who wrote it. But if anyone finds out or knows then please let me know so I can ask the author if it's alright that I keep writing this. If this is the author, I really hope you don't mind that I use your story as inspiration and your quotes here. If you messaged me and let me know if it was alright or not then I'd appreciate it. Until then, I shall continue searching for the story. If with in a week I recieve no word on whose story this is or whether it is okay or not, I will update and continue. But if at any moment of this story I find that the author is not okay with this story being written, then it and all of its contents will be deleted.

Ohh and I need a beta.. like legit. Not only for this story but my others too.

* * *

><p><em>Sacrafice<em>

It would be years before anyone found out about their exchange. Years before anyone realized exactly what they both lived through. In fact, in history the two of them would never exist, atleast not for the role they really played. The only way people would ever find out is when it was absolutely necessary...after all, they are the "power the Dark Lord knows not."

An aged Dumbledore walked the empty halls of his school. The summer made it look truly magical, but what was truly happening here over summer would not be magical at all. Upon reaching the courtyard he watched as his two students trained. They are and always will be weapons, and it is how he needs to see them. For if he doesn't...if he doesn't then it will be hard to train them as he has to.

The 16 year olds continued fighting. Brown hair flew past him, silver eyes scanned him for weapons, fire shot at female, ice walls went up around male, female gets ready, an eagle flies out of the cage, the girl's shirt is torn, the boy now stands there instead of the eagle. Kick, punch, duck, jump, spell, sheild.

It would continue for hours unless he called them in, and unable to stop himself, he did. Immediately the old man told them to go relax, watch a movie, play quidditch, do something like children should do. But the young couple simply smiled and laughed, amused at the emotion spread across the elder's face.

Their thank you and leave was taken promptly after and Dumbledore then went to go confide to his one friend who expected nothing from him. He told the beautiful phenix of how these children shouldn't have to do this. How he should be strong enough. How guilty he was that three children would give up their lives compared to he who had nothing left to live for.

In another wing of the school remained both teenagers. They continously worked on their homework for the upcoming year, knowing they may not get a chance over summer to do it otherwise. Both had become concerned over the grandfather figure's guilt and deliberated over what they could do to fix it.

No one knew of their bond, no one thought they cared for one another. The male is blonde, built, and portrayed to the world as cold, calculating, and cruel. The female is brunette, feminine, and portrayed to the world as intelligent, irreplacable, and inoculable. By day they were enemies, by night they continued their roles as tragic romatic leads.

Suddenly they both looked up, chocolate swam in silver as their favorite song came on. He walked towards her, hand extended in a silent offer to dance. A small laugh escaped her as she allowed him to pull her to him and they both swayed softly. The moment was perfect, they molded into one another, but it would risk everything they fought for. It would change everything, throw it into the unknown, something neither could afford.

But the moment was too much, noses touching, the couple continued pleasantly dancing, never breaking eye contact once.

"It's your turn." Her breathless whisper caressed his ears.

The pain in his eyes was clear. He didn't want to do this. But as she sighed he spoke the words he was burdened with, "We can't."

Tortured enough, the two of them pulled away from one another. She began walking away and as he stared at her longingly her almost inaudible words hit his ears, "I know."

_Prophecy of Power_

_The power that he knows not approaches,_

_it is not with in the Chosen One,_

_it is with those who will protect him._

_Born as opposites,_

_yet exactly the same,_

_the two will train in both ways. _

_Enemies by day,_

_In tandem by night, _

_marked as Yin and Yang_

_They are the key to the Dark Lords defeat._

_But beware the ties_

_that will bind them both as one._

_Although powerful and pure,_

_they do not bode well for this war._

_They will forget what is important,_

_All will be lost._

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the idea or characters for this story!<p>

Hi guys hope you liked it! Again, this is based off of another story but with a different plot line. I really hope the author doesn't mind because it's been a plot bunny for ages! I get the feeling that I always make my stories really cryptic. Like seriously, I need to lighten up! :PPP Oh well, drama's fun too! :D Review please!


End file.
